Marfa, Texas
Marfa is a city in and the county seat of Presidio County, Texas. The population of the city is 1,981. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.56% Hispanic or Latino (1,378) 29.63% White (587) 0.81% Other (16) 18.5% (366) of Marfa residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Marfa has low rates of Pokemon theft, and high rates of murder for a city/town of its size, even in Texas. The city reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.89 murders a year. Pokemon See the Presidio County page for more info. Fun facts * Marfa may be most famous for the Marfa lights, visible on clear nights between Marfa and the Paisano Pass when one is facing southwest (toward the Chinati Mountains). According to the Handbook of Texas Online, "... at times they appear colored as they twinkle in the distance. They move about, split apart, melt together, disappear, and reappear. Presidio County residents have watched the lights for over a hundred years. The first historical record of them dates to 1883. Presidio County has built a viewing station 9 miles east of town on US 67 near the site of the old air base. Each year, enthusiasts gather for the annual Marfa Lights Festival. The lights have been featured and mentioned in various media, including the television show Unsolved Mysteries, along with an episode of King of the Hill ("Of Mice and Little Green Men") and in an episode of Disney Channel Original Series So Weird. A book by David Morrell, 2009's The Shimmer, was inspired by the lights. The Rolling Stones mention the "lights of Marfa" in the song "No Spare Parts" from the 2011 re-release of their 1978 album Some Girls. * Today, Marfa is a tourist destination and a major center for minimalist art. Attractions include Building 98, the Chinati Foundation, artisan shops, historical architecture, a classic Texas town square, modern art installments, art galleries, and the above-mentioned Marfa lights. * The Marfa Army Airfield served as a training facility for several thousand pilots during World War II, including the American actor Robert Sterling, before closing in 1945. The base was also used as the training ground for many of the United States Army's chemical mortar battalions. * Marfa Myths, an annual music festival and multidisciplinary cultural program, was founded in 2014 by nonprofit contemporary arts foundation Ballroom Marfa and Brooklyn-based music label Mexican Summer. The festival brings together a diversity of emerging and established artists and musicians to work creatively and collaboratively across music, film, and visual arts contexts. The festival is inherently embedded in the landscape of Far West Texas, and deeply engaged with Marfa’s cultural history and present-day community. * Marfa has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a Tesla charger, Subway, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, a golf course, a few RV parks, a municipal airport, Porter's, a few hotels/motels, Marfa and Presidio County Museum, Dairy Queen, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities